


Masquerade Kiss

by renaihunter



Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaihunter/pseuds/renaihunter
Summary: “Kiss me.”The words came out fast, hitting him like an arrow.“What?!” Kairi replied._Umika and Kairi go undercover but things don't go as planned
Relationships: Hayami Umika/Yano Kairi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Masquerade Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a freewrite and to help destroy my writer's block but decided to share it. Please enjoy

“Kiss me.”

The words came out fast, hitting him like an arrow.

“What?!” Kairi replied.

“I said kiss me!” Umika repeated, now in a more panicked tone. “Those guys back there are Ganglers, we can’t have them recognizing us”

Kairi turned back and saw the trio of men. Sure enough they were Ganglers in disguise; and they seemed pretty upset

“Don’t stare!” Umika exclaimed, hitting the blond’s arm.

Kairi pulled back his arm in pain, rubbing the spot to sooth it.

The three men started to walk through the crowd, heading towards them.

“Ohh, they’re coming this way!” Umika grabbed Kairi by the shoulders and pulled him down. “They won’t see our faces if we kiss, so let’s go for it”

Kairi’s face turned a hint of pink. “Wait, hold on!--”

The kiss was short. It started out tense but soon the two relaxed more into it, guiding the other. Umika’s lips brushed against Kairi’s swiftly, but long enough for him to inhale her breath.

The three men passed by them not even noticing the pair of thieves. Once in the clear the two broke away.

“Good thing that worked, right Kairi...Kairi?”

The male’s face was bright red, he could still feel her lips on his.

“Yeah good thing…” his voice trailed off. “Maybe we should do it again, somewhere more... private"

It was now Umika’s face that was turning red.

“Kairi, what do you mean by that--wait where are we going--hey slow down Kairi!”


End file.
